


Свет внутри нас

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Black Bullet (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Corruption, Fluff, Jealousy, Mild Gore, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Шоген Икума — изгой, который борется с хаосом. Его цель — сражаться и убивать, но почему-то он чувствует себя опустошённым и одиноким. Настал тот роковой день, когда в его жизни вновь появилась она. Его спасение. Его свет. Однако даже после долгожданного воссоединения парочка вынуждена сражаться, чтобы выжить в это тёмное недружелюбное время.
Relationships: Ikuma Shougen/Senju Kayo, Ikuma Shougen/Tina Sprout, Katagiri Yuzuki/Tina Sprout





	1. Глава 1. Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Light Within Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517692) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Мир перевернулся с ног на голову, большая часть Японии погрязла в беззаконии, в котором выживали лишь сильнейшие. Экономика пошла на спад, и правительству пришлось сократить бюджет страны до минимума, чтобы спасти себя. Над миром нависла Третья мировая война, названная в Японии Пятилетней гастрейской войной. Много жизней было потеряно, вся страна пропиталась кровью жертв. Человечество нуждалось в Проклятых детях, однако последние ушли в подполье, избегая контактов с людьми, и на то у них была уважительная причина — сторонники экстремистских теорий обвиняли их в нынешнем упадническом положении страны, называли «болезнью, заражающей человеческий род».

Шоген нередко задумывался о том, кто же на самом деле был настоящим человеком.

Он встал, глядя на сумеречный город и крепко стиснув рукоять меча. Охота ещё не началась. После поражения Альдебаран от рук парнишки Рентаро, Шоген принял решение вступить в армию, чтобы найти цель в жизни. Самая большая угроза исчезла, герои получили свои почести, и каждый мог продолжить жить в мире и счастье. Каждый, кроме Шогена.

Общество не нуждалось в таких, как он, да и он не особо нуждался в обществе.

Он поднял меч; добыча была где-то рядом. Внизу на стоянке находился хорошо одетый мужчина, который вёл себя крайне подозрительно. Визуально от него не исходило угрозы — не больше, чем от мыши по сравнению с Гастреей. Тихо спрыгнув, Шоген атаковал мужчину. Это самый простой способ убийства, ведь жертва до последнего мгновения не подозревала, что прямо сейчас на её маленькую симпатичную голову обрушится смерть.

Быстрым движением руки Шоген замахнулся своим огромным мечом, готовый покончить с мужчиной одним ударом. Погода была в его пользу. Мужчина ничего не замечал, пока не стало слишком поздно. Меч обрушился на него, рассекая череп пополам, разбрызгивая багровую жидкость во всех направлениях. Вскоре и сам Шоген, и его орудие пропитались кровью. Икума взглянул на труп: глаза мужчины остались открытыми, а рот и костюм были покрыты тёмно-алой жидкостью. Шоген вытащил меч из головы жертвы и небрежно вздохнул.

После окончания войны он только этим и занимался. Убивал людей и получал очередную бессмысленную награду. Он делал всё это ради личной борьбы. Это была его так называемая цель, смысл существования. Но независимо от того, чем он занимался, он не переставал чувствовать себя опустошённым. Ему остро чего-то не хватало, но он не мог понять, чего именно. Жизнь в неизвестности давалась тяжело, и Шоген вечно пребывал в плохом настроении.

Он проводил дни за едой, сном, тренировками и убийствами и время от времени пополнял свой холодильник лапшой быстрого приготовления и дешёвыми суши. Естественно, готовить он не умел — подобные навыки не были для него чем-то важным. Раньше готовкой занималась Кайо, как и остальными домашними делами. Внезапно на Шогена нахлынули воспоминания. Тот день, когда он был разлучён с Кайо…

_Шоген с трудом поднялся на ноги, широко раскрыв глаза. Ранение, нанесённое Кохиной, ощутимо болело. Будьте прокляты, Проклятые дети! Кровь перестала капать, и Шоген постепенно приходил в себя._

_— Кайо! Иди сюда! — хрипло крикнул он. Это действие отняло гораздо больше энергии, чем он предполагал. Шоген попытался сдвинуться хотя бы на дюйм, но всё его тело будто налилось свинцом. Он споткнулся и рухнул на колени. Что случилось? Почему его тело так себя вело? Ублюдок Рентаро и его инструмент избавились от Гастреи пятого уровня, Кагетане был убит, а Сейтенши добилась своего — значит, теперь всё должно быть хорошо! Шоген опустил голову в изнеможении._

_— Шоген-сан! — послышался знакомый голос и звук приближающихся шагов. Икума почувствовал две маленькие руки на своей спине. Кайо пришла помочь, как всегда, — мы должны уйти отсюда, скорее! Ты можешь встать? — она говорила быстро, но монотонно._

_— Нет… что происходит? — пробормотал Шоген._

_— Армия Гастрей пришла в ярость! Нам пора уходить! — обеспокоенно воскликнула девочка._

_— Папа… — угрожающе раздалось из леса. Прежде чем Шоген успел понять, что это, пара кроваво-красных глаз, наполненных гневом и отчаянием, уставилась прямо на него. — Умри…_

_— Шоген-сан! — закричала Кайо, перед глазами Икумы вспыхнуло пламя, а земля вокруг задрожала._

Воспоминания о тех событиях всплыли из глубин его подсознания. Десять лет прошло с тех пор, как он последний раз видел Кайо; ненормальная Кохина разлучила их. Кайо всегда была рядом, такая послушная. Каким бы эгоцентричным и суровым он ни был, Кайо оставалась верной, как храбрая собака. Шоген неоднократно думал о том, кем он был для Кайо. Она видела в нём брата? Отца? Друга? Они сражались вместе — значит, были партнёрами или даже товарищами. А ещё? Шоген убрал меч за спину. Перед его глазами до сих пор стояла Кайо с привычной застенчивой улыбкой. Он относился к ней не лучшим образом, порой заставляя страдать, но всё же в его сердце она занимала первое место. И теперь воспоминания об этом… причиняли боль. Простит ли она его когда-нибудь?

Освободившись от нахлынувшего чувства вины, Шоген поднял тело жертвы и закинул его в мусорный бак. Беспокоиться не стоило — этой частью города управляли бандиты, на них и падут подозрения. А они слишком трусливы, чтобы связываться с Шогеном и предъявлять ему претензии.

Квартира встретила его темнотой и грязью. Гора нестиранной одежды валялась за диваном, рядом стояли большие чёрные мешки с мусором. И даже полка, которую он никогда не использовал, была покрыта толстым слоем пыли. У Шогена было много денег — слишком много — настолько, что он понятия не имел, куда их девать. Он бросил очередную пачку бесполезных бумажек к остальным; подойдя к раковине, попытался отстирать бандану от крови, повесил её сушиться и решил помыть голову, чтобы немного охладиться. В итоге он принял ванну, избавляясь от дурно пахнущих пятен крови. Горячая вода очистила его разум, и образ Кайо перед глазами постепенно размылся.

Он не хотел её забывать, но и не мог вечно жить прошлым. Приведя себя в порядок, Шоген лёг на кровать (которая была разложенным диваном), положил руки под голову, не обращая внимания на мокрые волосы, и задумался о своей ближайшей подруге и союзнице. Может быть, она уже мертва? Шоген почувствовал, как от этой мысли по его позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Его ведь не должно волновать это. Кайо — всего лишь Проклятый ребёнок, Инициатор, инструмент, предназначенный только для того, чтобы убивать и уничтожать себе подобных. В конце концов, он не мог не думать о ней, особенно в такие времена, когда был очень одинок. Шоген размял плечи и перевернулся на бок, чтобы заснуть.

Сегодняшняя ночь казалась более долгой, чем обычно.


	2. Глава 2. Тот день, когда она вернулась

Громкий стук по подоконнику разбудил Шогена, и он неохотно открыл глаза. На улице был шторм. Дождевые капли стучали прямо в окно, мешая спать.

Он раздражённо проворчал что-то неразборчивое. Он устал и не выспался. И всё-таки Шоген, хоть и с трудом, но сел на кровати. Маленькая квартира была в полном беспорядке, пропитанная кровью одежда всё ещё лежала на полу, но у Шогена не было ни желания, ни навыков для того, чтобы позаботиться об этом. Его квартира была небольшой и в основном состояла из гостиной, совмещённой с кухней, ванной комнаты и ещё одного неиспользуемого помещения. Также имелся крошечный балкон с видом на безлюдную детскую площадку. В общем, всё, что необходимо одинокому человеку.

Первый этаж Шоген использовал как место для тренировок. Он нашёл комплект относительно чистой одежды, а дождь тем временем продолжал барабанить по подоконнику. Меч Икума убрал за спину, а на лицо надел высохшую бандану.

Когда Шоген спустился вниз, то внезапно почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Его рука медленно потянулась к рукояти меча, он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к центру комнаты. Он ощущал взгляд незнакомца на своём затылке, и внутри него начало разгораться беспокойство. Не то, чтобы у незнакомца была возможность спрятаться. Здесь не было ничего, кроме гаражной двери и двух больших окон. Однако в такую погоду в помещении было темно, и тени покрывали большую часть пространства. Достигнув центра, Шоген вытащил меч и принял боевую стойку, готовясь противостоять врагу.

Дождь стучал всё сильнее. Время остановилось, и эта напряжённая атмосфера вызывала жажду крови у Шогена. Это продолжалось вечность, кровь в его жилах бурлила. Предвкушение схватки с небольшой Гастреей будоражило разум Икумы. А ведь эти монстры как раз любили забредать в заброшенные здания.

Всё же бесконечно ждать он не мог. Когда его терпение было на исходе, он закричал:

— Выходи, подлый ублюдок! Или ты зассал, мразь? — его голос эхом раздался в большой комнате.

— Шоген?

Кто-то позвал его из тёмного угла. Голос был негромким и сладким и чем-то очаровал Шогена. Сила, способная сделать кровожадного человека совершенно безоружным. Он опустил меч, тупо уставившись в пространство. Он не мог понять, что с ним произошло. Этот ангельский голос… он проник в его разум, будоража воображение и рисуя образ.

— Шоген…

Голос снова прозвучал, и в нём послышались до боли знакомые нотки. Где-то в стороне Икума услышал мягкие шаги, и будто из ниоткуда перед ним появилась девушка. Это она пряталась в темноте. Девушка подошла ближе, и Шоген смог рассмотреть её повнимательнее.

Светлые волосы спускались вниз до линии плеч, некоторые пряди были заплетены в косички, а чёлка прикрывала лоб. Незнакомка была обладательницей шоколадно-карих глаз, больших и в то же время загадочных, что затрудняло чтение эмоций, особенно для такого, как Шоген; он разглядел её тонкие брови и густые, но натуральные ресницы. Её губы тоже были тонкими, но на вид мягкими и имели оттенок вишни. Девушка была одарена маленьким аккуратным носиком и шелковистой кожей с розовыми щеками. Её руки, сцепленные вместе, казались маленькими по сравнению с мускулистыми руками Шогена, а пальцы отличались изяществом и ухоженными светлыми ноготками. О её фигуре было сложно судить на первый взгляд, но Шогену незнакомка показалась весьма стройной и обладающей привлекательным бюстом. На ней был длинный белый свитер, а на её худых ногах — чёрные колготки.

— Ты кто?

Шоген был ошеломлён неожиданным визитом, потому вёл себя враждебно, хоть и не ощущал угрозы. Он не мог сразу зарезать её, поскольку чувствовал в этой девушке что-то знакомое. Но откуда он мог её знать? Она очередная правительственная шавка? Из-за войны Шоген окончательно превратился в параноика. Он был разбит и растерян. Откуда она знала его имя и почему казалась такой знакомой?

Девушка сложила руки за спиной и, застенчиво опустив голову, пробормотала:

— Ты… не помнишь меня, да?

Она подняла голову, и на этот раз в её внешности произошли некоторые изменения. Шоген испытал шок, когда его взгляд упал на неё. Шоколадно-карий цвет глаз сменился малиново-красным, светившимся в темноте. Знакомым и совсем не жутким — похожие глаза смотрели на него десять лет назад. Нет, они… они были точно такими же… как у Кайо! Но как это возможно?

Спустя столько лет… она вернулась? Глаза Шогена расширились в изумлении, стоило воспоминаниям о напарнице вернуться. Девушка, которая, как он думал, ненавидела его, но уважала, всё-таки вернулась к нему.

— Кайо?

Он заикался, чувствуя незнакомое давление в горле. Глаза Икумы стали влажными, когда его бывшая напарница подошла ещё ближе. Он не мог понять это чувство. Такое ужасное и одновременно такое хорошее.

Шоген чувствовал боль, но то была боль, вызванная радостью. Мягкая улыбка появилась на губах Кайо, её глаза светились счастьем. Она словно вот-вот была готова расплакаться. Вскоре и зрение Шогена стало размытым, из-за чего он не мог чётко видеть Сенджу. Он быстро закрыл глаза и, свободной рукой прикрыв лицо, выпустил меч из другой.

Активатор и Инициатор снова были вместе. Кайо опустила ладонь на руку Шогена, слегка сжимая её. Он же не смог справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами. По его щекам потекли слёзы, от которых намокла бандана на его лице, а одиночество и пустота в сердце Шогена были вмиг разрушены и заполнены одним лишь присутствием Кайо. И он сжал её ладонь в ответ.


	3. Глава 3. Долгий путь

Небо всё ещё было серым, но дождь давно прекратился. В квартире витал приятный запах чистоты. Кайо сидела на диване, наблюдая за тем, как Шоген готовил лапшу. Мышцы на его руках то и дело напрягались, когда он работал с продуктами. Часом раньше Кайо прибралась в комнатах, постирала одежду и вынесла мешки с мусором. Теперь квартира выглядела опрятной и пригодной для жизни, и Шоген только сейчас заметил, сколько здесь было свободного места. Пачки денег были аккуратно сложены в неиспользуемой комнате, меч прислонён к стене в углу. Атмосфера была неловкой, но Шоген в какой-то степени чувствовал облегчение. Он повернулся, держа в руках две горячие чаши, и подошёл к дивану, заняв место рядом с Сенджу. Кайо слегка вздрогнула, когда Шоген небрежно плюхнулся рядом с ней. Он протянул ей одну чашу, и Кайо взяла её с благодарной улыбкой.

В комнате воцарилось тишина, и они оба боялись её нарушить. Шоген знал, что должен был что-то сказать, но что именно? Что можно сказать человеку, с которым ты не общался десять лет? Шоген хотел поговорить с ней, но, чёрт возьми, было так трудно начать! Однако рано или поздно ему пришлось бы нарушить тишину.

— Чем ты… занималась всё это время? — пробормотал он, глядя не на Сенджу, а на раковину.

— Я училась в Америке, — ответила Кайо, подув на чашу, чтобы охладить пищу. Шоген поймал себя на мысли, что его пленили пухлые губы напарницы. Он нервно сглотнул и произнёс:

— Долго, наверное, пришлось переться до дома? — он старался походить на своё старое «я», но с треском провалился. Сенджу кивнула и проткнула лапшу вилкой.

— Я видела тебя по телевизору. Ты сражался на войне с Гастреями, — вдруг прошептала она. Шоген равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Ага. Мне была нужна работа, — сказал он небрежно.

— Я не удивлена, — Кайо ухмыльнулась, заставив Шогена вздохнуть. Она слишком хорошо его знала. Между ними вновь повисло молчание, и они в тишине доели лапшу. Атмосфера стала куда приятнее, когда из-за туч выглянуло солнце.

***

Вечером Кайо пошла за продуктами, в то время как Шоген предпочёл бездельничать на детской площадке. Он сидел на качелях, размышляя о своей напарнице. Неловкость между ними всё ещё сохранялась и была вызвана тем фактом, что Шоген должен был приспособиться, и не просто к присутствию Кайо — а к присутствию вполне зрелой женщины, которой она стала. Икума тяжело вздохнул и поднял голову, глядя на сумеречное небо.

— Шоген! — позвала его Кайо. Он повернул голову и увидел её, стоявшую на балконе. — Я тут кое-что придумала, так что останься на улице подольше! Это сюрприз! — она загадочно улыбнулась, а в её голосе мелькнула нотка нахальства.

Через некоторое время Шоген поднялся в квартиру и взглянул на Кайо, которая была занята приготовлением пищи. Шоген заметил, что она наконец сняла тот безразмерный свитер, и теперь он мог легко рассмотреть её фигуру: «песочные часы» идеальной формы, скрытые тонкой чёрной рубашкой. Шоген был заинтересован видом, практически забыв о том времени, когда его напарница была маленькой девочкой. Сейчас он видел в ней девушку, причём довольно красивую. Пока они ужинали, Кайо рассказывала истории об Америке и её культуре. Кайо приготовила хот-доги — блюдо, которое удивило Шогена. Аппетитно выглядящую сосиску кладут в горячий хлеб, поливают кетчупом и дополняют разнообразными начинками. Атмосфера в их комнате быстро наполнилась каким-то необъяснимым чувством. Не хорошим и не плохим. А Шоген до сих пор не мог разгадать эмоции Кайо. Он знал её, но никогда не понимал её мышления. Он по привычке видел в ней тихую десятилетнюю девочку. Как будто считал, что она никогда не повзрослеет.

Но Кайо изменилась. Из молчаливой застенчивой девочки превратилась в уверенную женщину. У неё был шанс начать новую жизнь, вдали от человека, который относился к ней как к инструменту, и всё же она вернулась к нему. Но почему? Зачем она вернулась? Подсознательно знала о его сожалениях? Знала, что и он _изменился_? Эти вопросы не беспокоили Шогена до сих пор, он был счастлив вновь находиться в компании Кайо, но продолжал чувствовать вину за то, что совершил в прошлом.

— Кайо… — пробормотал он глубоким голосом. Она, занятая поеданием хот-дога, внимательно посмотрела на него. Её рот, к которому она то и дело подносила продолговатый хлеб, вызывал странные ощущения где-то внизу живота Шогена. Не обращая внимания на это чувство, он набрался смелости спросить, — почему… почему ты вернулась?

Кайо откусила кусок от сосиски, медленно прожевала, проглотила и только после этого ответила:

— Я… думала о тебе. И я не хочу уходить. Не прямо сейчас.

Она говорила тихо, её щёки были измазаны кетчупом. Кайо совсем не обращала внимания на смущение напарника.

— Но почему? Ты наконец отделалась от меня, получила шанс на новую жизнь, но…

Шоген крепче сжал вилку, не в силах подобрать правильные слова.

— Думаю, я слишком привязалась к тебе. Мне было трудно тебя забыть и… это не то, чего я хочу…

Она говорила с застенчивой улыбкой, покраснев.

— Я чувствую дискомфорт, когда ко мне так относятся. Наверное, ты ненавидишь меня за то, каким придурком я был. Но я действительно не мог понять причину твоего возвращения. Я… Прости меня за… — произнёс он, опустив голову, но внезапно Кайо его перебила:

— Шоген… Ненависть — тяжёлый и долгий путь, который я никогда не рассматривала.

— Но…

Шоген в изумлении поднял голову, наблюдая за тем, как Сенджу салфеткой очистила свои щёки от кетчупа.

— Кайо…

Казалось, будто с его плеч сняли груз.

— Всё в порядке. Я простила тебя. Несмотря на то, что мир рухнул на колени, я всегда знала, что мы с тобой не сдадимся перед трудностями. Давай и дальше будем бороться вместе.

Она прикоснулась бледной ладонью к руке Шогена.

— Давай, — он едва заметно улыбнулся.


	4. Глава 4. Ещё нет

Ближе к ночи Шоген взял с дивана несколько подушек, чтобы Кайо могла спать на них на полу. Он встряхнул подушки, и пыль от них разлетелась по всем сторонам. Кайо принимала ванну, оставив Шогена наедине с разыгравшимся воображением. Он пытался подавлять похабные мысли, пытался убедить себя в том, что Кайо оставалась маленькой девочкой, но всё же её красота сводила его с ума. Когда он наконец усмирил свой разум, послышался звук приближающихся шагов, и длинные бледные руки элегантно обернулись вокруг его шеи. Шоген удивлённо вздрогнул.

— Знаешь, ванную комнату тоже неплохо бы привести в порядок, — нежно прошептала Кайо.

Игнорируя просьбу, Шоген опустил ладонь на её руку — кожа Сенджу была влажной, но приятной и тёплой.

«Конечно», — подумал он, промолчав.

***

Квартира постепенно наполнялась уютом, от которого на сердце становилось необъяснимо хорошо. Шоген лежал на жёстком диване и смотрел на тёмный потолок; единственным звуком была далёкая ночная жизнь на улицах и слабое дыхание Кайо. Всё было так мирно, и Шоген впервые почувствовал облегчение. Напряжение и стресс, накопившиеся за десять лет, исчезли, не оставив ничего, кроме ощущения комфорта. Он счастливо вздохнул, готовясь погрузиться в сон.

***

Шоген проснулся примерно в три часа ночи от вполне мирного сна. И тут же заметил пару алых глаз, уставившихся в окно. Глаза Кайо были наполнены особой эмоцией. Эмоцией, которую Шоген не мог опознать. Меланхолия, грусть, радость? Конечно, он никогда не умел читать людей, а когда думал, что научился, то часто и ошибочно судил их по поверхностному характеру.

Он медленно поднялся с дивана, не издавая ни звука. Было сложно, но ему удалось остаться незамеченным позади неё. Луна за окном слабо светила, но фигура Кайо была отчётливо видна. Она стояла, сложив руки за спиной. Молчаливый ангел.

Шоген медленно обнял Кайо, обхватив её хрупкое тело мускулистыми руками. Он понятия не имел, почему поддался этому желанию, но был уверен, что сейчас подходящая возможность сделать это.

— Я скучала по тебе… — мягко прошептала Кайо, пальцами лаская кожу Шогена. Она обернулась, не вырываясь из его объятий. Она положила ладони на его грудь, и напарники пристально посмотрели друг на друга. На мгновение им показалось, будто они слышали биение обоих сердец. Синхронное биение, как два инструмента в совместной симфонии. Самая замечательная мелодия из всех, — я бы соврала, если бы сказала, что мне не страшно, — в глазах Сенджу мелькнула печаль, — мир погрузился в ад, но всё же прямо сейчас… я чувствую себя в безопасности.

Она прильнула к Шогену, и они оба почувствовали тёплое дыхание друг друга. Кайо ощутила трепет бабочек в животе и слабо улыбнулась.

— И я наконец смогла отдохнуть, — призналась она.

Разум Шогена где-то блуждал, отодвигая здравый смысл на задний план. Его голова была занята одной только Кайо, и это было чудесно, даже если продлилось не больше минуты.

Она нежно коснулась своими губами его, медленно целуя и чувствуя, как жар поднимался по её телу. Она гладила его грудь и плечи, усиливая хватку. В ответ на этот жест Шоген обнял Кайо за талию, притянув ближе, и прикусил её губу.

Кайо немного отстранилась от него.

— Шоген… — она часто дышала, однако Икума вновь накрыл её губы своими.

Так они простояли некоторое время, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Шоген. Снаружи на небе сверкали звёзды.

***

Солнце ярко светило в окно, разбудив Шогена. Левой рукой он сонно потёр глаза и только сейчас почувствовал, что правая рука затекла, а грудь ощущалась более тяжёлой, чем обычно. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел свою светловолосую напарницу.

Послышался зевок.

— Шоген? — Кайо подняла голову, сонно взглянув на Икуму. Она погладила его грудь и улыбнулась. Затем приподнялась и поцеловала, не отрывая руки от груди.

***

Некоторое время спустя они позавтракали. Атмосфера была приятной и расслабляющей, им даже не приходилось говорить. Шоген почувствовал, что уже привык к этому. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз ощущал такое спокойствие.

— Шоген… — серьёзным тоном произнесла Кайо, заставив его встрепенуться, — что будем делать дальше? — её голос слегка дрожал, а кулаки были нервно сжаты. — Прошлой ночью ты заставил меня ненадолго забыть о страхах. Но мы не должны игнорировать проблему с Гастреями. Не должны игнорировать своих врагов!

Прежде чем Шоген успел ответить, Кайо резко встала. Её движения были жёсткими, будто она заставляла себя.

— Они решили перестать прятаться по углам. _Как мило_! — с отвращением сказала она. Что поспособствовало изменению её настроения?


	5. Глава 5. Разрушить связи

Кайо выглядела слишком напряжённой, но не из-за Шогена. Последние годы были такими ужасными, что ей было трудно чувствовать себя как-то иначе. И, несмотря на то, что они вдвоём спокойно сидели за столом и ели, никто не мог позволить себе расслабиться и потерять бдительность. И Шоген знал об этом лучше всех. Убивать или быть убитым — вот норма для простых смертных, для тех, кто хоть как-то пытался выжить. Шоген взглянул на Кайо, и та постаралась успокоиться, осознав, что своим поведением испортила мирную атмосферу.

— Извини, — произнесла она и прикоснулась к руке Шогена. Её ладони были холодными, но при этом наполненными некой живостью, — я просто…

Голос Кайо был прерван громким шумом или, скорее, криком. Душераздирающий вопль пробирал до костей. Шоген немедленно вскочил со своего места, пытаясь определить источник шума. Он слишком хорошо знал этот звук, поэтому бросился через всю комнату к своему мечу. Кайо прикрыла глаза, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание.

За их окном мелькнула паукообразная тень, и Шоген заслонил собой Кайо, крепко держа меч.

Внезапно крыша здания была сорвана подобно верхушке домика из кубиков, который мог сломать истеричный ребёнок. Осколки стекла, дерева, кирпичей и других материалов разлетелись повсюду. Тарантул запрыгнул туда, где раньше находилось окно.

Холодные красные глаза монстра встретились с карими глазами Шогена. Клыки тарантула были покрыты слоем зелёной токсичной жидкости, которая вязко капала на ковёр. В мгновение ока монстр на полной скорости прыгнул в сторону Шогена, однако Икума уже был готов и, подняв меч над головой, нанёс удар точно между глаз тарантула. Хлынула зелёная кровь, когда оружие глубже пронзило плоть монстра. Тарантул завизжал тем самым душераздирающим звуком, но его сила начала угасать.

К счастью, эта Гастрея была не очень высокого уровня — возможно, первого или второго — поэтому справиться с ней было довольно просто. Но теперь им точно нужно бежать.

Шоген схватил Кайо за руку, и они побежали к лестнице, когда сзади послышались крики других Гастрей. Над головами парочки то и дело пролетали толстые нити липкой паутины, блокируя выход. Та, первая Гастрея догнала их, несмотря на тяжёлые травмы.

— Проклятье! Остановись! — воскликнула Кайо, приготовившись нанести удар по ране монстра.

Однако её усилия не дали результата.

Просвистевшая пуля, выпущенная откуда-то, ударила Гастрею в голову. Гигантское тело монстра рухнуло на землю и осталось безжизненно лежать, пачкая окружающие предметы вытекавшей зелёной жидкостью. Кайо с удивлением приблизилась к поверженному врагу.

— Что за…

Из гнилой паутины появилась фигура — девушка с винтовкой — и уверенным шагом направилась к Шогену. Похоже, эта особа была того же возраста, что и Кайо. У девушки были голубые глаза, а волосы казались более светлыми, чем у Сенджу. Девушка была одета в чёрно-зелёное платье и носила заколки. Она пристально посмотрела на Кайо, и холодность в её взгляде сменилась нежностью и дружелюбием.

— Э-э… — растерянно протянул Шоген.

— Не за что, — девушка усмехнулась и опустила винтовку. Что она здесь делала? Шоген никогда не встречал её раньше, — Тина Спраут. Рада видеть вас обоих, — и, зевнув, она поклонилась.

— Тина… как ты тут оказалась? — воскликнула Кайо, подбежав к ней. Тина устало улыбнулась.

— Могу сказать лишь то, что уже ухожу.

— Долгая история? — прищурилась Кайо.

— Ага. В любом случае, как я погляжу, вам двоим идти некуда. Следуйте за мной. Моё убежище недалеко отсюда.

***

Трое осторожно передвигались по заброшенным улицам, на которых можно было увидеть разве что руины и мусор. Тина шла впереди, крепко держа винтовку и высматривая потенциальных врагов. Шоген держал меч и шёл за Кайо. Никто не разговаривал, и их тихая прогулка завершилась посреди густого леса.

Вскоре они приблизились к месту, похожему на гигантский заброшенный особняк. Маленькие круглые дроны вылетели навстречу Тине, когда она поприветствовала их. Затем дроны просканировали Кайо и Шогена и полетели дальше в лесную чащу.

Тина жестом пригласила товарищей войти внутрь и, улыбнувшись, закрыла за собой входную дверь.


	6. Глава 6. Битва, которую мы начали

Особняк внутри был таким же непривлекательным, как снаружи. Чистой в нём была только одна комната — спальня Тины — и Шоген немало удивился тому, как Спраут удавалось поддерживать тут порядок.

— Пожалуйста, располагайтесь. Хотите чего-нибудь выпить? — Тина зевнула.

— Нет, спасибо, — одновременно ответили Кайо и Шоген. Они сели на гигантскую кровать, а сама Тина разместилась на стуле, который походил на декорацию кукольного домика — как, впрочем, и вся комната.

Тина протянула руку к навесному шкафчику, достала оттуда белую баночку и, открыв её и высыпав на ладонь содержимое, съела пять или шесть таблеток.

— Это таблетки с кофеином. Они помогают мне не спать.

Шоген изумлённо раскрыл глаза, размышляя о том, как Тина могла быть таким талантливым снайпером, если валилась с ног на ходу, рискуя заснуть в любой момент. Что, если, внезапно отключившись, она задела бы курок?

— Тина, где ты была все эти годы? — обратилась к Спраут Кайо. — Все думали, что ты мертва! — её обычно спокойный голос приобрёл нотки волнения.

— _Они_ подстроили мою смерть… — призналась Тина, отвернувшись, — Рентаро, Кисара и Энджу. Они хотели, чтобы я умерла, — она обняла себя руками, будто замёрзнув.

Внезапно Кайо стала такой серьёзной, какой Шоген её ещё никогда не видел.

— Ты привела нас сюда не просто так, — тон её голоса стал холодным и острым, как лезвие, рассекающее плоть Гастреи.

Тина вздохнула.

— Да… Мне нужна ваша помощь. Я планирую… в какой-то степени государственный переворот. Хочу свергнуть Сейтенши.

Вряд ли она могла в здравом уме планировать подобное.

— Чего?! Ты с катушек слетела?! — воскликнул Шоген. Он знал, что мир несправедлив, однако не был конченым идиотом. Пытаться добраться до правящей верхушки будет настоящим самоубийством. Кроме того, Спраут действительно полагала, что _три_ человека смогут свергнуть целое правительство? И не просто правительство, а одну из важных шишек?

Шоген посмотрел на Кайо, ожидая реакции напарницы и солидарности со своим мнением. Сенджу, казалось, игнорировала его молчаливые просьбы, но вот заговорила, и эти слова он ожидал услышать меньше всего:

— Отлично. Мы тебе поможем. Верно, Шоген?

НЕТ! Это закричала его внутренняя сущность.

— Да, — было его печальным ответом. Тина радостно улыбнулась и захлопала в ладоши.

— Прекрасно! — она щёлкнула пальцами, и два дрона влетели в комнату. Один из них вывел красную проекцию с голографическим изображением всего Токийского района. В его середине была отмечена небольшая область тёмно-синим цветом. Туда Тина и указала, — это самая безопасная и богатая часть Токийского района. Здесь живёт и проводит своё время Сейтенши. Я ещё не собрала полную информацию о её частной резиденции, но могу с уверенностью предположить, что Рентаро, Энджу и Кисара проживают там в качестве телохранителей. Кроме того, согласно наблюдениям моих ГИБРИДОВ, семь возможных входов в резиденцию строго охраняются. Если мы просто войдём в один из них, охрана сразу что-то заподозрит.

— Твоих… кого? — переспросил Шоген.

— ГИБРИДОВ. Вот этих, — Тина указала на дронов.

— Значит, есть главный вход и шесть запасных, — задумчиво произнесла Кайо, — но все твои дроны передают информацию по сети. Думаю, если мы были бы очень быстрыми, то могли бы…

— Исключено! — резко перебила её Тина. — Нас всего трое. Я ценю вашу помощь, но нас должно быть больше, — очевидно, Спраут была неплохим тактиком, — нам нужны союзники.

***

Не имея дома, Шоген и Кайо переехали в особняк и даже смогли отыскать относительно приличную комнату. Планировалось, что завтра они вместе с Тиной отправятся на поиски потенциальных новобранцев для предстоящего восстания.

— Кайо! — крикнула Тина из подвала, поднимаясь по лестнице. В руке Спраут держала ружьё. — Думаю, оно пригодится тебе, чтобы защищаться… на всякий случай, — улыбнулась она, предложив оружие Сенджу.

— Это же «Лупара»! — радостно воскликнула Кайо, сохранив при этом спокойное лицо, и приняла ружьё, пытаясь прицелиться. «Лупара» отлично смотрелась в её руках.

— Я помню, что оно тебе нравилось, — Тина улыбнулась, устало прислонившись к стене.

— Ещё как. Спасибо, — произнесла Кайо и повернулась к Шогену, который всё это время молча наблюдал. Глаза Сенджу светились от счастья.

***

Солнце светило очень ярко, несмотря на густой туман. Токийский район был невероятно большим и гораздо более опустошённым, чем помнила Кайо. «Лупара» находилась в кобуре за поясом, и Сенджу уверенно шагала по забытой богом пустоши. Повсюду валялись тела Гастрей и людей, иногда по частям. Большинство из них уже разлагались с омерзительным запахом. Кайо и Шоген обыскивали заброшенные районы, в то время как Тина пробиралась в безопасные. Видимо, она знала кого-то оттуда, кто мог бы помочь.

— Думаешь, мы справимся с Сейтенши? — тихо проворчал Шоген.

— Думаю, что мы должны хотя бы попробовать. Люди страдают из-за неё, — уверенно отозвалась Кайо. Похоже, она верила в этот план.

— А что, если мы умрём?

— Не умрём, — Кайо нежно взяла его за руку, — не волнуйся.

***

Прогулка по знакомым улицам всегда была её любимым занятием. Солнце, чистый воздух, отсутствие трупов. Это был рай. Сейтенши счастливо улыбнулась. Наконец-то она была свободна от глупых просьб простых людей, от постоянного давления и угроз со стороны конкурентов. Но больше всего её радовала та сила, с которой она могла управлять жизнью других людей. И постоянное присутствие Рентаро.

— Ах…


End file.
